


lessons

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fingering, M/M, Masturbating together, Masturbation, Smut, Teaching how to masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Roman and Patton are college roommates. Patton asks Roman if he masturbates and asks if he could teach the more innocent one. So they start masturbating together until Roman realizes who he’s picturing every time he comes.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	lessons

Roman liked having such an innocent roommate in Patton; he knew that Patton took things seriously when it came to school and that the shorter man could keep him focused. The one downside of it all came when Roman wanted to relieve stress in his room, though, because he was always concerned about the other man overhearing or coming in.

Apparently, though, he didn’t need to be _too_ concerned. One evening the two were watching a Disney film and sharing a large pizza, when Patton turned to the theater major, eyes sparkling with an idea.

“Ro! I have a huuuuge favor that I need to ask,” Patton started, jumping a bit in his seat. Roman set his current slice of pizza down and glanced at his roommate, watching him carefully. “You can say no if you want. But… I know you’re more experienced in this kind of thing and I’d really appreciate your help.”

“Uhh, sure thing Patton. What do you need help with?” Roman asked, guessing it had more to do with theater or music or acting.

“I want to get better at masturbating,” Patton blurted out, and Roman thought his jaw would drop to the floor. “I keep trying to but it’s not… doing anything for me. And I can hear you sometimes and, I don’t know, do you have… any tips for me?”

“Oh. Um. That is… not what I was expecting you to ask of me, Pat. But uh… yeah. I can do that,” Roman cleared his throat, blinking rapidly. Patton smiled brightly, throwing himself into Roman’s arms.

“Oh, thank you! I’ve been miserable without release and I’m just hoping that I can finally have an orgasm,” Patton’s breath was hot on Roman’s neck and the theater major scrambled backwards a bit, his face turning bright red. “Can we start tonight?”

“U-Uh, yeah, of course. Um… what do you need tips on?” Roman asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know, I just… need help figuring out what feels good, you know? I’ve tried so many things but I don’t know if I’m doing it right,” Patton sighed and carded a hand through his hair. Roman pursed his lips in thought.

“I suppose… um… we could masturbate together. You can watch me and mirror my motions, I guess, and, uh… see if that works for you?” Roman tried to hide the tremble of his voice, the nervousness practically seeping through his shirt. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, just that he had always thought of Patton as innocent and kind, not the kind of person you’d… masturbate with.

“Is that okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Ro,” Patton said, his hands flying out to grab Roman’s arm, and the slightly older man nodded in acceptance.

“Yeah. It’s totally fine, don’t worry. I want to help you,” Roman meant what he said; Patton had become one of his best friends since they first met in their college dorms and had moved into the apartment together after their first year because they worked so well together.

“How do we, um, start this, then?” Patton’s face was bright red, and Roman took a deep breath.

“You should relax a bit, Pat. Maybe take a shower, clean yourself up good, and then I’ll meet you in your room when you’re done, okay?” Roman was thinking through the plans as he went, and Patton nodded in acceptance. “I’ll clean up the dinner, too.”

And so it went. Patton took a long shower and Roman fidgeted the whole time he was cleaning up their dinner mess. He went into his room and undressed, then wiped himself clean with wipes he stored in his nightstand. He stared into the drawer at his lube, condoms, and vibrators, and decided the best option might be to give Patton some lube to make things move a bit quicker. So he grabbed the bottle, then slipped into his comfiest underwear.

He was really going to do this, he was going to masturbate with his best friend and teach him how to touch himself, and it was a lot. Roman stared at himself in the mirror, and noticed how red his face was.

The shower turned off and he heard scuffling from the door to the other bedroom, so he took a deep breath and walked out of his room and towards Patton’s. The door was open, and when he peeked in he saw Patton setting up pillows on the bed, the towel underneath it. 

“I don’t know if you like, um, laying down, but… yeah, there’s this,” Patton’s voice was shaky and Roman took in the sight in front of him. Naked Patton, holy hell. He was more muscular than Roman had anticipated, and his cock was already half hard as it stood in front of the shorter man.

“I can stand, but you should lay down,” Roman instructed, and Patton did so, his hands firmly at his sides. “Here, put some of this on your dominant hand,” he handed the bottle of lube to Patton, who squirted some out onto his hand. Roman took the lube back and put some on his hand, too, then slid out of his underwear. “Follow my movements, okay?” He met Patton’s eyes once, and the other man nodded, his eyes focused on Roman’s lower half. Roman slicked the lube over his cock and began moving his hand up and down over the shaft, every once in a while running his thumb over the slit.

Roman’s eyes trailed down to Patton’s hand and cock, and he watched as Patton’s movements were jumpy, but following Roman’s movements as well. Roman would move his hand faster and Patton followed that, until Roman’s hand slowed, his free hand trailing up to tweak at his own nipple. Patton followed suit, and let out a low gasp when he pinched his nipple.

“ _Oh_ ,” Patton breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved his hand faster, and Roman couldn’t look away from the flushed face, Patton’s hair damp from his shower.

“Feeling good, Pat?” Roman grunted, moving his hand faster too, realizing that he was already close; his nerves and exhibitionist kink were really aiding his reactions. “Keep going, Pat. If you feel close, just let go, ‘kay?” His eyes widened as Patton’s hand picked up speed, fingers still twisting at one of his nipples. And then Patton was moaning loudly, cum spurting out of his cock in long streaks, and Roman lost all control, coming hard into his own hand.

“Oh my god,” Patton’s eyes opened and his pupils were blown, his face bright red but the look of ecstasy clear on his face. “Is it like that every time, Ro?” Roman didn’t realize his eyes were shut tight and he had his lower lip between his teeth. He took a deep breath and looked over at the blissed-out Patton, then nodded.

“Pretty much, yeah,” he chuckled awkwardly, grabbing a hand towel that Patton must have set out for him. He wiped himself clean, then stepped back into his underwear.

“Thank you so much, Roman,” Patton breathed out, and Roman sent him a sly smile before grabbing the towel and lube, then leaving the bedroom for the night. He had a restless sleep, Patton’s blissed-out face the main thing he saw in his dreams.

-

The following night, Patton asked for more tips. Roman obliged, deciding to teach Patton how to finger himself open. The two took separate showers, Roman instructing Patton to be sure to clean himself out well, and then they sat on the floor of the living room, naked, towels beneath them. 

“It’s really uncomfortable at first,” Roman explained, slicking his fingers up with lube quickly, then rubbing a bit against his entrance. He spread his legs a bit further, showing Patton how best to bend his knees, a pillow situated under the shorter man’s hips to aid with relaxation. “Make sure you’re slicked up really well, then very carefully insert your first finger in,” he explained, pushing his first finger into himself. He watched as Patton pressed his first finger in as well, a grimace spreading over his face as the knuckle finally passed through the wall of muscle. “Leave it there as long as you need to; it might take you some time to adjust to it, and when it doesn’t hurt anymore, start moving it in and out,” Roman demonstrated, trying to conceal his low whine.

“It gets to feel good soon, right?” Patton muttered, finally sliding his finger in and out at a slow pace.

“It might take a few nights, a few tries. But yes,” Roman explained. “When you feel ready, you can put your second finger in,” he did so, groaning a bit at the stretch. He watched as Patton tried to add his second finger in, whining a little bit. “It feels good to scissor your fingers, it helps with the stretch,” Roman said, and Patton nodded, clenching his jaw as he tried the movement. “If you loosen your wrist up a bit, you can get them in deeper.” Patton did so, and finally let out a low moan. “There you go. When you feel ready, you could try adding a third, but be careful to not stretch yourself too much. Two might be enough for tonight for you.” Roman was amazed at how he was able to carry on a coherent conversation as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself, finally adding his third finger in, until he got deeper and brushed against his prostate. “Fuck, sorry, I-”

“I want to find mine,” Patton panted, pushing his third finger in with the others and going in deeper. He thrust his fingers in and out, going deeper each time, and then his back arched and he let out a moan. “ _Oh, Oh, Oh_.”

Roman was losing his mind. “If you can, it feels good to jerk off at the same time, but that takes some coordination,” he murmured, gathering his precome from his tip and spreading it. He alternated jerking off for a few seconds then thrust his fingers in, and Patton followed suit. Soon, Roman was arching his back, coming hard into his hand, and Patton came shortly after.

“That was amazing, thank you Ro.”

-

It took a few more days for Patton to ask for another lesson in self-pleasuring. But when he did, he had a package in his hand. “I um, I hope you don’t mind but I went into your bedside drawer to see what kind of vibrator you have and I got the same one. I bought some lube for myself as well.” 

Roman, who was sitting at the dining table writing a song for his music class, almost spit out the tea that he had been drinking. “No, yeah,” he sputtered. “That’s fine.”

“Can you show me how to use it later?” Patton asked, and Roman met his eyes, and hoped that he wasn’t blushing.

“Of course, Pat.”

And so then they were on the floor of the living room again, both of them stretched out and slick and Patton was watching as Roman pressed his vibrator into himself, angling it the way he always did so it brushed against his prostate. Patton followed his movements, and he let out a low moan when it was angled right. And then Roman showed him how to turn on the vibrator to the lowest setting. Roman set his onto a bit of a higher one.

Then the two were wriggling on the floor, both of them jacking off while the vibrators sent waves of pleasure through their bodies. Patton came first, and Roman wasn’t trying to watch the face of his roommate but he was and when Patton made his “O” face, Roman lost it, coming harder than he had in months.

-

It had been a few weeks since Patton had asked for tips and Roman was worked up. He stood in the shower, his hard cock aching between his legs, and he leaned his head against the wall, jerking himself off quickly. As he grew closer to his orgasm, he pictured Patton’s orgasm face, the cum spurting from his roommate's cock, and Roman came hard into his hand. “Fuck,” he muttered once he realized what he had done.

The next few times Roman masturbated, like clockwork, Patton’s face appeared. But not just his cock and his orgasm face, but his smile, his laughter, the way his hands felt on Roman’s arms.

And he knew he was absolutely fucked.

-

“Ro?” Patton’s hand was waving in front of him, pulling him out of his mindspace. “You alright? You didn’t answer my question.”

“Sorry, just… tired, I guess,” Roman lied. “What’s up, Pat?”

“I was asking if you wanted to do a joint masturbation session tonight. I can’t seem to get off as well when I’m on my own,” Patton’s face was contorted in confusion, and Roman wanted to say no because his feelings for his roommate were mounting and it was too much but he nodded anyways. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

And so they did; this time, they were in Roman’s room, on his bed, piles of pillows under them as they stretched themselves out. Roman tried to avoid Patton’s gaze, tried to focus on his own body, his own movements, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he moaned out.

“Patton, fuck, don’t-” Roman threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly, his hand still jerking himself off quickly. His eyes opened and he saw Patton watching him, a questioning look on his face. 

“Roman, you were moaning out my name,” Patton said quietly, his face turning bright red. Roman stopped moving his hand and groaned, turning off the vibrator he had inside.

“I’m sorry, shit, I just…” He sighed, running his clean hand through his hair. “Ever since we… started doing this, I, uh… I’ve been picturing you. When I get off. And in my dreams, and I daydream about you, I’m so sorry,” he looked away from Patton. “I’m an awful friend.”

“Ro, you’ve helped me so much, and I…” Patton sighed, then smiled warmly at Roman. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot, too.”

“Really?” Roman propped himself up on his elbow, turning so he was looking at Patton closely. Patton nodded, then glanced down at Roman’s lips. “Patton, can I kiss you?”

“Please,” he breathed out, and then the two were kissing, Roman’s hands tangling in Patton’s curls and Patton’s hands gripping at Roman’s shoulders. They pressed together, their cocks brushing, and both let out low moans. “Roman,” Patton moaned out, and Roman grabbed both of their dicks, rubbing them together.

“Shit, fuck, this is-” Roman latched his mouth onto Patton’s neck, kissing and biting, leaving marks all over. “I’ve wanted this for weeks.”

“Fuck me,” Patton whined out, and Roman pulled back, meeting his eyes. “I’m sure. Please, Roman. I’m stretched out and I want this.” Roman kissed him again, slowly and tenderly, and they laid like that for a while before Roman reached back to grab a condom from his bedside drawer.

It took some awkward fumbling, but soon Patton was propped onto his forearms and his knees, and Roman was eating him out, slicking him up even more with his tongue pressed into the ring of muscle.

“Roman, oh my god, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Patton was wriggling and moaning and Roman moaned in return, sending vibrations through Patton’s body. “Please, Roman, I want you in me.” Roman pulled back, then slid the condom over his cock and slicked it up with lube.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” Roman whispered, pressing his chest to Patton’s back as his tip grazed Patton’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, first the tip and kept moving forward until his hips were flush against Patton’s ass. They were like that for a few moments, the only sounds in the room of deep breathing from both of the men, and then Patton was arching back, trying to get Roman to move. “You’re sure you’re ready?”

“ _Please_ , Roman,” Patton whined out, and Roman obliged, pulling back and then thrusting back in, setting a steady rhythm. “ _Oh my god_ ,” he moaned out, and Roman moaned back in return.

“You feel so amazing, Pat,” Roman groaned, snapping his hips a bit rougher, finally brushing against Patton’s prostate. Patton’s back arched and he nearly screamed out Roman’s name.

“I’m so close, Ro,” he managed to breathe out, so Roman reached around, jerking off Patton in time with his thrusts, and soon Patton was coming hard onto the towel they had laid on top of the bed. Roman thrust a few more times before coming into the condom, then he pulled out gingerly. He slid the condom off, tying the end, and helped Patton lay down, capturing his lips again. “That was amazing. We are _definitely_ doing that again. And again. And again.”

“Maybe next time you can do me,” Roman chuckled warmly, lips pressing to Patton’s forehead. “We should get cleaned up.”

-

“We’re not just going to be friends with benefits, are we? Cause, I don’t just want sex from you,” Patton asked after another one of their sexual trysts. This time they were in the kitchen and Roman had fucked Patton hard over the sink.

“Patton, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Roman asked, almost breathlessly. 

“Fuck, yes.” 

And, every so often, they’d sit on the floor of the living room, eyes locked on each other as they jerked themselves or each other off, and it was perfect.


End file.
